


A Special Place in Our Hearts

by ImaKaraTabiHe



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Bakery, Dessert & Sweets, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Skipping Class, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, sequel to "Red Paper Hearts"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/pseuds/ImaKaraTabiHe
Summary: This isn't exactly how Peter expected to spend Valentine's Day, but it turns out he's okay with that.*Sequel to "Red Paper Hearts"*





	

Peter can say that he honestly forgot. Last year, Valentine's Day had been _perfect._ There's a lot to say for someone who can manage to prepare baskets of Valentine's treats for the Avengers and remain unseen.

He'd reveled in the smiles they gave him when he'd returned from patrol. They'd all loved their treats. Bruce had even shared some of the tea Peter gave him.

It wasn't a secret that each of the Avengers had taken the red paper heart notes he'd given them and displayed them in their rooms. - Well, Tony may have framed his. It was a little bit fatherly? Oh well.

That night  they'd had a feast with chicken and cheese broccoli casserole, lasagna, mashed potatoes… There was just so much that he almost overlooked the cake, chocolates, and ice cream. It was bigger than Thanksgiving – and that was saying something.  They let him pick the movie to watch, and they ended up having an ice cream party  with the multitude of flavors Natasha had got after that.

They all learned not to say bad things about Bruce's green tea ice cream. Nope. Not a word.

Peter fell asleep on the couch, his legs thrown over Clint's thighs and his head, atop a pillow on Bruce's lap. Overall, it had been the perfect Valentine's Day.

Sadly, the same couldn't be said about this year.

This year's Valentine's Day? It sucked. With a capital F.

No good day starts out with getting thrown around school by Flash and being told that he was “supposed to be too smart to get bullied”. 'Yeah… too smart, my foot.'

It had gotten even worse when Peter had cut class to stop Rhino from making a mess of Queens. The guy seemed to make it a point to throw things at bakeries with red and pink decorations for Valentine's. Peter didn't appreciate that, even if he was still single. Being single was no excuse for ruining someone else's Valentine's Day.

It was also not an excuse to crush him with a car. Peter could tell that he'd taken a major hit when one of his ribs gave an audible crack. The air was forced from his lungs, ears ringing. As he pushed the car off of his body, he could smell the faint scent of a cake baking in the air.

Pain resounded in his body as he stood, grumbling. “This is so not my day...” he grumbled.

Something sparkling caught his eye and he saw a red and pink glitter covered heart laying broken on the sidewalk. He'd felt a rush of anger and felt no remorse when he slammed Rhino's head onto the pavement, growling about how he'd ruined Valentine's Day.

By the fight was over, school was over. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain to his teachers that he really had to leave. Peter wondered if he'd used food poisoning yet? Maybe he was making chocolates for his friends and decided to taste test it, and it turns out he really shouldn't ever cook, never? He'd think of something. Stupid something was still better than nothing.

It was lucky that he'd thought to bring his bag and stash it in an alley he frequented. It meant he didn't have to go back to school to retrieve his things. It also meant that he was free to continue on with patrol.

Patrol – which was quickly becoming way busier than he'd hoped it would be.

Robbers, muggers, assaulters… Why were none of these people at home eating chocolates? Maybe they should form a singles club and just hang out. At least that way they wouldn't be out causing poor Peter trouble.

“Poor Peter all alone on Valentine's Day,” Peter grumbled to himself as he strung a pair of robbers up a lamppost. “You guys seriously need to learn how to hang loose!” The robbers groaned behind their web gags.

'Rude.'

It had gotten dark an hour earlier, and he was exhausted. Despite the cool breeze, his suit clung to his sweaty form. His stomach growled with desire. 'Valentine's Day – my stomach and I.'

It wasn't late enough for Peter to hang up his suit, but he decided that maybe a break wouldn't be so bad. Forcing his weary limbs onwards, he web slung to a discount bakery where he was well known. The employees always seemed to have some kind of treat for him.

He frowned under his mask as he landed in front of the store. The lights were bright, but the windows were covered with red and pink tissue paper, obscuring the view of the shop. He didn't remember this from last year, but with a shrug and another growl of his stomach, he opened the door.

“Hello? Friendly neighborhood Spidey here~” Peter called, ignoring murmurs from behind him on the streets as people whispered and pointed at him.

Inside – What he found was absolutely unexpected. First off, he didn't think Clint even _knew_ about this place, considering it was way far from his favorite bakery; yet here Clint was with jeans and a red t-shirt with a pink heart in the middle and – 'Are those sparkles in his hair?'

“Spidey~” Clint turned, grinning from ear to ear. “We've been waiting for you!”

Peter blinked, confused, and he let his eyes run over the rest of the store. The employees wore pink uniforms with red webs and little white hearts. A banner above the register read: _Happy Valentine's to Our Favorite Hero!_

He spotted Natasha, Bruce, Thor, Steve, and Tony waving at him from behind a table filled with Valentine's goodies. Tony had a small amount of pink frosting in his goatee that let Peter believe someone had been sneaking treats.

“Wh-what's going on?” Peter stuttered, surprised.

Natasha sauntered over to him with a soft smile and a pink fizzy drink in her hand. “It's Valentine's Day, Spidey,” she told him.

Peter's lower lip jutted out behind his mask, taking the drink when she offered it. “I know that, but what's all this?” he questioned, gesturing to the decorations.

“It's a party, kid,” Tony snorted. “I swear if I have to revoke your genius title, I will.”

“Aye!” Thor boomed. “Tis the day of Valentine's, but we thought you might like treats of your own this year.”

Tilting his head to the side, he replied, “I got treats last year.”

Steve shook his head with a smile. “P- Spider-Man, last year was the best Valentine's Day ever. We wanted to do something special for you this year.”

“Yeah, Webs,” Clint added in, licking frosting from his fingers. “Last year was the bomb, but this year we thought we'd beat you to it.” His sharp eyes ran over Peter's form with concern and a bit of anger. “Although I'd say someone already had that honor.”

Peter shifted, feeling embarrassed of his grimy, sweaty suit. “I managed,” he argued in return.

Bruce rolled his eyes when Clint opened his mouth to make some snarky remark and moved in front of Clint with a first aid kit. “I saw. Mind if I take a look?” the scientist asked.

Peter looked over at the employees warily, but Janice, one of his favorite bakers was deliberately busying the rest of the employees with preparing more treats and fixing decorations. Sliding into a chair, he let Bruce lift the top half of his suit. “Damn, Spidey. Something fall on you?” Tony inquired, sipping a pink similar pink drink to the one Peter held, except with little sparkly bobbles in the bottom.

He held up the drink so Bruce could take a closer look and wrap his ribs as he deadpanned, “A car.” Tony whistled, impressed.

“They do fall from the sky sometimes, don't they.”

Peter snorted. “Try often times.” Once Bruce was finished, he rolled up his mask to his nose and sipped the drink. It was fizzy on his tongue with a taste like grapefruit.

“Non-alcoholic,” Natasha offhandedly mentioned.

“Not mine,” Tony mumbled, promptly being glared at by Steve. “Um… Are those snickerdoodles?” Tony slipped away, heading for a tray of cookies on one of the tables.

Peter and Clint laughed as they watched Tony scramble away. Steve followed him, and Clint went after them, eager to stay in the loop about Steve trolling Tony. “Get it on tape!” Peter called after him, smiling when Clint held up his cell. The man was good.

“I believe I will try one of these 'Doodles',” Thor stated, following the group to the cookie tray.

Natasha and Peter exchanged amused looks.

“Spidey,” Peter looked to see Janice standing next to him with a huge plate full of goodies. There were little heart shaped sandwiches, pastries, vegetables with pink colored dipping sauce, as well as several delicious looking chocolates. “From that chocolate shop I told you about last time,” she explained when he looked confused at the chocolates.

“Seriously? That's awesome,” Peter thanked her, taking the plate.

She winked at him, blonde hair pulled into a tight bun on the top of her head. “Anything for our favorite superhero.”

“Thanks, Janice,” Peter replied.

She smiled at him. “Feel free to have anything you want,” she told him. “Mr. Stark bought us out. Anything you guys don't eat is going to be donated to a place for those who can't afford all these treats.”

Peter eyed Tony with a smile visible on his lips without the protection of his mask. “He does that sometimes.”

Natasha snatched one of the cream puffs from his plate and bit into it. “He also contacted a few more bakeries and paid for whatever they have leftover to be donated too,” she told him.

Janice whistled, impressed. Peter nodded with her.

Tony looked over at them, curiously. “Got anymore chocolate crinkles?” he called over to Janice.

Janice grinned at him. “Of course. What better cookies is there for today?” she proudly responded. With a look at Peter, she smiled gently, “Eat as much as you like,” and then she was gone, scouting more chocolate crinkles for the billionaire.

Peter helped himself to the things on his plate, although it seemed like Natasha was doing the same. He didn't mind, because somehow she managed to slip more things onto the plate whenever she took anything.

Despite the long day, Peter found himself laughing with the rest of the Avengers and bakery employees when Clint shoved a pink filled eclair into Tony's face, smearing it with the pink colored custard. It was hilarious to see Clint flee from Tony's pink face as the man ran after him. There was nothing better than this.

When they were about to leave, Janice gave Peter a red paper heart and on it was written: _Happy Valentine's Day to our favorite hero. You hold a special place in all of our hearts._ All of the employees had written their names on it as well as all of the Avengers.

Peter decided that Valentine's Day was a success after all. He loved them all.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I give these two fics they're own series or just add notes that they're related? Just wondering.
> 
> Hope everyone has a happy Valentine's Day~
> 
> tumblr: tabihe


End file.
